


Snippets of love

by VirtualStar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sneaky Sherlock, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualStar/pseuds/VirtualStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation on fics (more like snippets) posted at Tumblr of the Johnlock variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets of love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt posted at KrisKenshin's tumblr.

**Prompt: Before you go**

"John, I have been reading"

"Really, what?" asked John while putting his jacket on to leave for the surgery.

"It seems… customary, to let people you… well, I think I should let you know I care, so before you go…" said Sherlock.

"Yeah, before I go…" asked John suddenly interested in where this was going. Sherlock came closer to John. He patted John’s bum and squeezed it lavishly. “There. You can go now. Bye.”

And he left, leaving a speechless John in the doorway.

 

**Prompt: Flip of a coin**

"I can’t leave you here!" cried John.

"Don’t be a fool! Only one of us can escape and I’m hurt, you have a higher chance to make it and call Lestrade".

"Sherlock! I don’t want to…!".

Sherlock put his hand in the coat pocket and took a coin out. "Let chance decide. Heads you go, Tails I go" said Sherlock flipping without giving time for John to articulate a complaint.

"Heads. Go! John!" John looked like he wanted to refuse "Stop losing time and maybe both well get out of this alive!"

When he finally left, Sherlock looked at the coin. It didn’t seem much when it was given to him, but the two-headed coin came handy once in a while.


End file.
